Kids in The BAU
by Kensi1997
Summary: FIRST STORY! The team go to Omaha, Nebraska to solve a case but what happens when 3 of their own get turned to children. This is very OOC I reckon most of the characters are like this. Disclaimer I don't own Criminal Minds
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, I'm new to this so bare with me okay. So I've had this story for a while, well a version of it. So I'm currently editing it and changing this round as you do.**

 **I have no Beta reader so if anyone wants to do that then just PM me or whatever :) I'm not to good at english myself.**

 **I have no idea what OC or OCC or anything like that means I don't even know what rating to put this story at so again if anyone wants to PM me and help me to understand then feel free I will be eternally grateful.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own Criminal Minds or most of the characters although I wish I did.**

 **Let me know what you think and see you soon.**

 **K.**

Hotch and Rossi were sat on one side of the table, while JJ and Emily sat on the other. Reid and Morgan were sat on the sofa taking their case files which JJ was handing out. They were on the jet on their way to Omaha, Nebraska to capture an unsub who turned adults into children, left them with adults or their family until he was ready to torture, rape and kill them.

"The Unsub is changing the victims in groups of three's. Two females, one male. Female one is Caucasian, blonde hair, blue eyes; she gets turned into a 3 year old. The male is dark skinned, dark hair, brown eyes; he gets turned into a 7 year old. Female two, Caucasian, brunette, brown eyes; she gets turned into a 7 year old. The unsub uses all types of torture and each time it changes so it isn't easy to predict what he will do to the victims." JJ reported to the team.

"So this unsub must have been affected by something when he was at a similar age to the other victims." Rossi stated as JJ's phone rang, everyone was silent.

"Agent Jareau… yes… oh okay who?" she asked as she picked up a pen to write down the names. "Yes that's fine bring them in… We'll be landing within the hour so we will be there shortly… Thank you… Bye." She hung up the phone and looked to the team. "They have 3 suspects; their DNA was pulled off the victims and they just got the results in and they are all being brought in custody." JJ told the team.

"Who are they we will get Garcia on them right away?" Hotch asked.

"Mike Smith, John Taylor and Steven Brown." JJ read from the note pad as Morgan texted Garcia the names to check out.

A couple of hours later the team were set up at the police station gathered round a board with a map, pictures of the victims and notes all over it.

"Sir I ran all three names and I dug deep on them all and the only one I think fits the profile and description you gave me was John Taylor, the other two have clean back grounds and their lives are or were perfect before their DNA was found on some of the victims." Garcia said though web cam.

"Tell us about him Garcia." Hotch wondered.

"Well Mr Taylor was repeatedly bullied when he was a child by his adoptive brother and sisters his parents ignored it. But you'll never guess how many children bullied him, what the children looked like and how old they all were!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Let's guess the victims baby girl." Morgan put in.

"That's right my chocolate god. I'll send you his details and address so you can search his house. Garcia out." She finished.

It was silent for a few moments while they each looked over evidence making sure they had enough to pin him for the crimes he committed.

"I may have an idea." Reid pointed out. "I was thinking about how to get him to confess or to make him accidentally do it because it would be easier and well I thought that if Emily, JJ and Morgan go in and act as though they are interrogating him, he might crumble under the pressure because he has people who fit his exact victimology and he might get weak and try something on them or even say what he would like to do to them like him other victims." Reid said while looking at the map on the board.

Emily, JJ and Morgan all exchanged looks and agreed to what Reid had said. The other agreed to go out and buy them lunch while the three agents were interrogating him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just realised what I posted and I said I don't own most characters what I mean by that is that the only characters I own are the made up ones, just wanted to get that clear.**

 **So second chapter in one day woo. haha. I hope you are enjoying this.**

 **The next chapter will be a long one.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own Criminal Minds.**

The three agents walked into the interrogation room, Emily and JJ sat across the table and Morgan was stood at the side of the table, he was the closest to Taylor.

"So Mr. Taylor, why did you commit those crimes?" Emily started.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He said with his eyebrows raised.

"Don't play stupid with us, of you confess we can tell the judge to lessen your sentence on good behaviour." Morgan pointed out.

Taylor shook his head and as Morgan turned to look at the 2 females on the team Taylor jumped up and injected Morgan with something which knocked him out. Emily jumped up to try and grab Taylor while JJ ran to Morgan's side. Taylor moved quickly and as Emily got to him he managed to inject her which knocked her to the ground unconscious.

JJ didn't look up until she heard a bang on the floor which was Emily hitting the floor. As she blinked she saw Taylor approaching her suddenly, she backed into a corner hoping she would somehow escape but she didn't and she joined the other two in the world of unconsciousness.

When Rossi, Hotch and Reid got back they saw chaos everywhere, agents were typing quickly and people were speaking on the phone there was officers being taken away by ambulances and some still being seen to by them. By the sound of what they had heard Taylor had escaped.

"I wonder where the other three are." Reid questioned.

"I don't know but we need to find out what exactly has gone on. This is ridiculous!" Hotch exclaimed

The three agents found out what had happen something had happened with their three agents in the room which led to Taylor escaping and shoot 7 cops on his way out. They walked into the break room and saw two children and a toddler on the floor with only t-shirts on which hit the floor.

"Please tell me you're not who I think you are. I can't handle children." Rossi said which his face in his hands.

"Why did he turn us into this?" JJ cried.

Emily who was sat next her pulled her closed and cuddled her as she began to cry.

"Let's take you three to the hospital." Hotch said as each of the adults reached to pick up a child each.


	3. Chapter 3

On the journey to the hospital Reid phoned Garcia asking to get clothes sizes 2 for JJ, 5-6 for Emily and size 7 for Morgan. As well as other items like toys, diapers, and anything else she can think of they might need for the children.

They have been at the hospital for about 4 hours, enough time for Garcia to raid every store she laid her eyes on , and arrive at the hospital.

The team now sat in the doctor's office waiting for him to enter. Hotch sat in one of the chairs with JJ siting in his lap dressed in a cute yellow dress. She decided his tie was a better toy then the doll. Garcia sat next to him nervous…scared of what the doctor will say. Both Reid and Rossi stayed standing. In the middle of the floor sat a Morgan dressed in a green Henley and grey jeans and Emily dressed in a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans coloring.

All four adults turn towards the door once the doctor walks in holding three files under his arm.

"Evening, I am doctor Fehr just call me Carlos, now let's begin with the obvious" Carlos stated while sitting behind his desk. Looking at the different expressions in each agent, some worry, scared, and some…guilty? Shaking the thought out he began.

"So as you can see Jennifer is 3 and both Morgan and Emily are 7, although Emily is 7 she has the physics of a 5 year old." Carlos paused to look over some papers. The team notices he looked rather concerned.

"They are healthy but from what I gathered by reading their childhood records they each have had either medical or mental issues." He paused. He took a breather before speaking again.

"I am only sharing this with you all because I am almost certain that in a couple of days they will be reformed back into their child selves, which means that all of their fears, issues, and traumas they had will come back, but in the mean time for these couple of days I highly recommend you allow them to make decisions for themselves, they are still adults."

Doctor Fehr stopped, allowing the agents to take in what he had just told them.

"Any questions so far?"

The team looked at each other then towards the de-aged agents. JJ had fallen asleep holding onto Hotch's tie. No even relishing it he pulled her closer to him. Both Morgan and Emily had left the coloring to go play on their phones, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Turning back to the doctor Hotch took the lead.

"No, please carry on" Hotch looked down at JJ then to Morgan and Emily before asking " If you can please tell us what kind of issues they will be having and what we need to be prepared for."

"Of course" Carlos pulled out a file looking down at JJ smiling. "I'll start with Jennifer, she has asthma. Now this can be handled easily with the right care and medication. I will give you two inhalers one blue one brown." He lifted up the blue inhaler. "This one is the reliever; only use it when she starts to get any symptoms which consist of wheezing, coughing, breathless, and/or tightness in her chest." He then picks up the brown inhaler it's bigger then the blue one. "This is a preventer. It is larger than the blue one. For this one I want you to give her one puff in the morning and one at night, this will help with the symptoms I mention earlier. I will also give you a mask to help deliver the medication. I know how difficult it can be to give the inhaler. Especially a toddler." He said finishing with a smile.

"When putting the mask on it will cover her mouth and nose, after you have released the medication, count to ten before removing it, also make sure you wipe her face and any equipment used." He looked over the team; once he was sure they had no questions he moved on to the next child.

Doctor Fehr grabbed another file; he looked over to Derek with a sad look in his eyes, with a sigh he continued.

"Derek's file says he was...sexually abused from the ages of 6 through ten." "Derek being 7 now his body isn't as damaged as it was at the age of ten." He paused to take a deep breathe. "We have tested him for STI's and checked for any tears, he came back cleared." "BUT" He looks at all of them before continuing.

"His mental health wasn't good because of the trauma he suffered with depression and anger issues, you will also notice he may be jumpy around certain type of people...men." Carlos paused allowing them to suck it all in.

"What else?" this time Garcia asked hating that her chocolate Adonis had to go through all that again.

Doc gives her a sad smile "He will lash out, when he does just try and calm him down, I will schedule him for counselling sessions once a week until they are back to normal." He looks through the file again before speaking. "Derek also had learning difficulties with writing and reading, so don't pressure him, just help him when he needs it." He grabs the last file while asking "Any questions or should I continue?"

"No questions, I take it Emily is left." Hotch replies while adjusting a sleeping JJ so her head is lying in the crook of his neck.

"Yes, Emily." Doc sigh "Emily had abandonment issues, her file says she was seeing a counsellor up until the age of 14…"

"Why she stop?" Rossi asked while looking down at Emily.

"She rebelled….I'll make sure to schedule her once a week as well." He looked at the file again. "Along with her abandonment issues she also had anger issues, depression…and self-harm." He looked up to see concern and worry in the agents eyes. "We see this a lot in children her age, most will hurt themselves to receive the attention they want, for example jumping off a high tree just to hurt themselves, provoking a animal to attack them, etc." *paused* "It is stuff like this you need to look out for." He sighs "Oh she was also lactose intolerant, so make sure you watch what you give...and no dairy."

Doctor Fehr then closes the file and leans back in his chair. "That is all the information I have on them, I have quite a few of leaflets on everything you will possibly be dealing with all three of them." He says smiling.

He then hands Reid a packet, upon seeing the confused look on his face he explains. "It explains what Jennifer's medication is used for and how to use them, her prescription are in their as well, just have to go pick them up,"

He then turns to Hotch "May I suggest something?"

"Of course"

"Call their parents; ask them what their child was like when they were this age, it might help along the way."

"Thank you doctor, I will be sure to call them." Hotch said standing up with JJ in his arms, still holding onto the tie. "We best be going." Hotch shakes the doctors hand "Thank you again."

"Any time and please if you have any questions don't hesitant to give me a call." He finished with a smile.

They all nodded and thanked him again. One by one leaving the office. Hotch carrying a still asleep JJ, Rossi walking beside Morgan, Garcia holding Emily's hand and Reid following with the papers and prescription.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I would firstly like to thank aaronhotchnerlove for being the best Beta Reader ever!**

 **Okay secondly I know there are problems with the story but may I just say I wrote this when I was 10 and I know some of it is too much which is why I am going over it and editing it so it is less dramatic and then I have a Beta Reader going over it too.**

 **Thank you so much to the people who are followinG, favoriting and reviewing. The good ones make me cry with happiness. I love you guys and I know I seem like a goof writing this but I don't care because you guys are awesome!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Criminal Minds**

The team makes their way towards the SUV; Garcia had already bought and installed a car seat for JJ. Hotch buckles up the sleeping toddler before jumping behind the wheel. Reid sat in the very back with Morgan reading the packet that doctor Fehr had given him. Garcia sat in the middle with Emily on her right and JJ on her left. Rossi sat in the passenger seat.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Hotch asked once they stopped at a red light.

"Pizza" yelled Emily

"Hot dog" screamed Morgan at the same time as Emily

"No pizza" retorted Emily

"I want hot dogs" snapped Morgan throwing a paper at Emily

"Hey"

"Both of you stop it right now" Hotch told them, as Garcia stopped Emily from retaliating

Both agents turned to face a stern looking unit chief. They don't understand why their acting this way their adults for cry out loud but it seems as if their losing control over emotions and doings.

"Emily you can't have pizza because of the cheese" Reid informed her without looking up from the papers. Emily just huffed.

"I'm a damn grown up I can eat whatever I want" she murmured under her breath

"What was that Prentiss?" asked Hotch looking at her through the mirror

"Nothing sir" giving her best innocent look she can. Morgan snickered behind her.

"Don't know what you're laughing about, we're not getting hot dogs either." Rossi told Morgan with a small chuckle. Emily turned around and stuck her tongue out; Morgan just scoffed and went back to his phone.

During the commotion no one notice that JJ had woken up until they heard a little voice.

"Chinese"

Garcia turned to look at her and smiled

"Hey cupcake how was your nap?" she asked with a chuckle

"Um...Good…I guess….wait why am in a car seat?!, I am a 30 year old adult I don't need this...This...Thing!" JJ looked like a tomato about to explode.

"As true as that may be sweet cheeks, you ARE as of now a three year old." Garcia told her affectively cutting off her tantrum.

"And the law says you have to have a car seat" Reid added but went back to reading when JJ sent him a glare. Wow and she's only three.

"Plus I am not about to get a ticket because of you." Hotch told her flashing a smile. Wow never knew Hotch had dimples.

JJ smiled back and sighs "fine…so are we getting Chinese or not?"

"Morgan, Emily you guys okay with that?" Rossi asked even though Hotch was already pulling into a restaurant.

"Sure"

"Sounds good"

By the time Hotch and Rossi got the food and arrived at the hotel, it was a little after 7pm. They had managed with a little help from Garcia to obtain the biggest suite in the hotel. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a small but fully stocked kitchen. One bedroom had a double bed, as for the other it had three single beds, both rooms had their bathrooms. The living room had two pull out couches and one love seat. It was nice no doubt, but Hotch wondered how they managed to fit it in their budget.

"Garcia not that I don't appreciate this but how did we get the funds for this?" he asked her while putting JJ on the couch.

Garcia turned around with blush creeping up her neck. "I…um…I did a thing."

Hotch raised an eyebrow "a thing? What thing?"

"Let's not talk about the thing." she told him

Hotch pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath "we already talked about this thing and we agreed that you would not do it again."

"I know sir" Garcia told him suddenly found the floor more interesting.

"Thank you" Garcia's head snapped up so quick she was sure she got whiplash.

"But this doesn't happen again" Hotch was then pulled down on the couch by JJ.

"No problem boss man." Hotch smiled at her "Now let's go give those kiddies some food before they get grumpy"

Garcia placed two plates in front of Emily and Morgan and handed one plate to Hotch for JJ, Rossi was sitting on the other side of JJ helping Hotch feed her. Reid was fixing himself a plate before going to sit next to Emily.

"Okay my little kittens eat up, and then it's time for bed."

"Baby girl, don't take this personal but you can't send me to bed." Morgan replied before taken a spoon of rice.

"Yeah, we are fully grown adults; we can stay up as long as we want." Emily joined in crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah well not from we're I'm sitting, and if I say you are going to bed after dinners then you are and no complaining." Garcia said "plus JJ looks like she's asleep already." Motioning towards the little girl curled up on the couch with her head on Hotch's lap.

Hotch was able to get JJ to eat some rice and chicken although the majority landed on Rossi. He then handed her to Garcia for a bath and medication. He knew JJ wouldn't want him to give her a bath. But he didn't mind carrying for her, the same goes for Rossi.

Reid although a little uncomfortable with this entire situation he tried not to withdraw himself.

Once Garcia was done bathing JJ, she dried her pulled out a diaper as a precaution and a hello kitty onesie. She then sat her on the bed to give her the inhaler, cleaning her face, brush her teeth and finally laying her in bed. Garcia gave her a goodnight kiss in the forehead before joining the others in the living room.

Emily and Morgan in the short time they had been kids again have relied it is getting harder and harder to hold back the anger and frustration, the maturity in them has help to hold back most of it but they remembered what doctor Fehr had said about them becoming more and more of their age. But that didn't help the feeling they were getting that in any given moment they will snap and say something bad. So they stayed silent until Garcia came to take Emily to bed.

"I am going to take this little raven to bed, at what time should we be up and ready for sir?" Garcia asked ready to set the alarm.

"Up and ready by 8:30am please Garcia" Hotch told her while setting his own alarm. "Oh and Garcia you have the room with the girls, Morgan and I can share the double bed." He then pointed at Rossi and Reid. "You two can sleep on the pull put couches." He then turned back to Garcia "night Garcia if you need anything just call me or these two."

"For sure boss man, night guys" she then heads to her room.

Once the door closes Emily goes to sit on the edge of the bed while Garcia looks for their

"Ah ha here they are" Garcia holds up two one of little ducks and another of cat women. Her smile turns into a frown when she sees Emily now sitting on the floor, her knees up to her chest and arms around her legs.

Placing the clothes on the bed she slides down beside Emily "Em, sweetie what's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm scared…Garcia"

"Scared of what Em"

"I keep getting angry at everyone and everything, I have to tell myself this isn't me I'm in control not the 7 year old, but it's getting harder and worse every second." Emily sobbed

"Princess, this is all part of you as a child, but guess what is different this time?" Garcia wiped Emily's tears away. "don't answer that because I'm going to tell you, we are here the whole team, you will not be alone in all of this, so any issue, as we will call them arises, we will deal with it together as a team, no scratch that as the family we are, you will not be alone this time." Garcia reached out and hugged her "we all love you Em you're not alone, not this time." Once Emily calmed down the girls got ready for bed. They all have a long day ahead.

Back in the living room the males sat in silence before Hotch broke it.

"Okay Morgan time for bed." Hotch said before he stood up and pulled Morgan along him. The men wished each other good nights and went to get ready for bed.

In the bedroom it wasn't all that much different since Morgan was still in a bad mood so they got ready for bed in silence. Morgan was about to lay down when Hotch said "Morgan if you need to talk know I am here and so are the others, good night." Before lying back down to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you again to all those who have read and reviewed I really appreciate it and 99% of them have been good reviews with some good ideas of what I can change and add into this story which I have been spending all day doing.**

 **Again** **I would like to give some of the credit to aaronhotchnerlove who has helped me and has been a great Beta Reader.**

 **I would also like to thank those who said nice words and stuck up for me after something that had been said so thank you alot I love you all**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Criminal Minds**

At 8:30am. Garcia was up and getting the coffee ready having ordered room service breakfast should be here in a few minutes, Hotch had asked her if she could email the de aged agents parents to get a little bit more insight on their childhood. Just when she was about to sit down there was a knock on the door, she went to open it, as well as grabbing Rossi's wallet to tip the man off. Once breakfast was served both Morgan and Emily were up and starving both still wearing their . Rossi and Reid were up next, each taking turns in the shower before eating. Last but not least Hotch shows up showered and changed with JJ in his arms. They all sat down to eat for once letting themselves relax since this ordeal.

At 9:30 Garcia was sitting on the table looking over the emails all three parents have sent back. Parents were confused as to why she wanted this information but she didn't know what to say so she didn't respond *I'll let Hotch handle this, he is after all the leader* she thought with a smirk, she was also running a check for Taylor for any possible allies or hidden locations.

Hotch was sitting beside Garcia writing up his report about the recent events *Erin's going to have my a** on a silver plate when she reads this* he thought with a grimace, he was also looking over the information on Taylor for anything they might have missed.

Rossi and Reid were facing both Garcia and Hotch doing the same as Hotch, occasionally bouncing of ideas about Taylor adding to his profile.

The three children sat on the couch, their backs facing the four adults. The team can see they were reverting more into their child memories and that wasn't good.

Morgan was sitting on one side of the sofa, his phone in his hands playing a game, every time he would lose, Morgan would slam his phone on the couch or yell, causing both JJ and Emily to jump.

Emily was sitting on the other side of the couch. Using her phone as a distraction to keep her from hearing the "adults" talk about the case seeing as she can't help them. She would occasionally take notes on her phone for security, but upon typing her notes she notice she was having trouble spelling, so she wrote what she thought was right making her annoyed, she was already getting frustrated at Morgan for making her jump at his lash outs.

JJ was sitting in the middle coloring, after looking at her phone and realising she couldn't understand the words, she had gotten upset for a while, Hotch had notice this so he brought her some colors and a book to cheer her up and color until she can't no more.

Once Garcia had all the information she needed on the kid agents she addressed the three agents at the table.

"Okay so I have found out something about out teen titans. Most is irrelevant but anyways" She told them ignoring the weird look Reid sends her. *going to have to explain that to him later*

"Okay let's start with Morgan, Garcia." Hotch told her taking a sip from his coffee

"Ahh yes my chocolate Adonis. Little Derek Morgan's mom said that this was the age in which he got chicken pox, if I remember correctly what Dr. sexy said he might get them again, but it's not a for sure thing, but if he does we need to keep him away from the other two."

"sexy?" Rossi asked with a smirk dancing on his lip

"What…oh that wasn't supposed to come out." A blush creeping up to her face.

"Anyway fern also told me he was really angry all the time, of course she had no clue as to why, but other than that he is the little perfect angel."

Both Hotch and Rossi looked in deep thought while Reid took notes, Garcia then continue.

"Now to my dark raven beauty Emily Prentiss, we didn't get much off her mom, not surprisingly I got more from the workers in her home." "They said she would run off a lot to escape, she would also have nightmares almost every night." Garcia pauses a bit to type on her laptop. "They also told me there were days where she would lash out at them, and regretted it afterwards causing her to fall in depression." Garcia looks at a pic of em in her laptop "poor baby."

"Don't worry Garcia; we'll have them back to normal real soon, even if I have to force the cure off Taylor myself." Hotch told her with a reassuring smile

Garcia smiled back "I know boss man, well find him and get our family back to normal again….well semi normal." She said with a chuckle

"Now onto my little sunshine JJ, her parents told me JJ was a slow at developing, so the priority now would be that she was still being potty trained, oh and she was still a little wobbly at walking. JJ also witnesses her babysitter being killed so we are to expect some nightmares." Garcia finished "that's all I have on them."

Hotch looked frustrated, tired, and tensed. As for Rossi he was lost in his thoughts. Reid was going over his notes memorizing them in that safe he calls brain.

But they all thought the same question how are they to cope with three kids, an unsub on the loose, and getting them back to normal.

It was then that Emily had, had enough

"DAMN IT MORGAN, YOU NEED TO STOP HITTING THINGS IT IS SO ANNOYING!" Emily shouted turning towards Morgan

"YEAH WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD GROW UP AND STOP JUMPING AT EVERY LITTLE THING!" Morgan retaliated

"YOU EVEN MAKING JJ JUMP, SO MAYBE IT IS YOU WHO NEEDS TO GROW UP AND CONTROL YOURSELF!" Emily shouted back

JJ who was sitting in the middle looking from Morgan to Emily, tears welling up in her eyes, she knew it was stupid to cry, she was an adult this shouldn't make her cry, but she couldn't stop it and burst out crying.

Hotch jump up the minute he heard JJ crying, followed by the rest. Time to split them up.

"Garcia take Emily to your room, spencer grab JJ until I come back." Hotch order while Rossi and Hotch grabbed a hold of Morgan and practically dragged him to Hotch's room.

Reid was left with a crying JJ so he did what he had seen Hotch do once, he picked JJ up and began to rock her in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you again everyone for sticking with this story. I think I might not be able to post tomorrow it depends. I might spend the day editing this story and sending this to my Beta Reader so I can have them ready to post and have them be a few days ahead instead of posting them the day I get them back. I'll see. Knowing me I won't be able to stay away as I love you guys :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want people opinions on what they want to happen next because I am debating whether or not to include to next bit because I was a sadistic 10 year old seriously! So it's up to you guys I can change them back or I can have more trouble or get them hurt? I'll change whatever depending on you guys. Or do you just want me to stick to what I wrote at that age and just edit it?**

 **The reviews I have been getting... I love them! You guys! Your amazing!**

 **Oh do I have to write disclaimers on every chapter?**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Criminal Minds although I really wish I did because it's awesome and I love it so much.**

Hotch and Rossi both dragged Morgan to the room.

"Morgan calm down now." Hotch told him sternly.

Rossi stood in front of the door with his arms crossed, blocking his only exit. Hotch stood in front of Morgan, who was standing in front of the bed, fist in a ball ready to strike. It was then that Hotch was grateful they separated the kids before Morgan did something he would regret.

When Morgan kept taking quick and fast breaths, Hotch kneeled in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulder. "Morgan take deep slow breathes. In out, in out, that's it, good."

Once Morgan calmed a bit he sat on the bed Rossi moved to stand beside Hotch in front of Morgan.

"Morgan talk to us, tell us what you feel, we want to help but we can't not unless you tell us what is going on in that head of yours kid." Rossi said kneeling down to his level.

"That's the thing I don't know. When Emily shouted I couldn't stop myself from shouting back, I tried I really did but something in me took over. I feel stupid for not being able to control my emotions; I'm a 32 years old! To add more I can't stop feeling angry. I just want to hit someone right now!" he exclaimed. That last comment made Rossi stand back up and move a step back.

"I know Morgan, I understand it's hard to control yourself right now and it's only going to get harder, but you're not alone you have me, Dave, Garcia, and Reid." Hotch said getting off his knees to sit beside Morgan.

Morgan looked up; his eyes held something Hotch hated seeing, fear. "Are you going to tell me off?" Hotch had to lower his head to catch what Morgan said.

Hotch sighed before answering "no Morgan I'm not going to tell you off, it's not your fault, you're not able to control it." Hotch put a hand on his shoulder noticing that the boy was still tensed "Just please tell us if you start to feel twinges of anger and frustration, in order to help you."

"Okay." Morgan simply said before standing up and walked over to the wall and punched it twice, Hotch was about to stop him when Rossi grabbed his arm. Rossi knew that this was the way Morgan let his frustration out. Hotch noticed the tension leave his shoulders.

"You good kid?" Rossi asked

"Yeah, much better now." Morgan replied then looked shyly at them "I just need to clean my hand." He said before walking into the bathroom. He stood there. Thing is Morgan wasn't always tall, he got frustrated when he couldn't reach the water and soap. He groaned in frustration, before noticing Rossi standing in the door.

"Need some help?" Morgan nodded not liking that he couldn't do it himself. Rossi walked out, then came back with a stool placing it on the floor.

"That should do the trick" Rossi told him helping him up.

Morgan then proceeds to clean his hand only getting help from Rossi with reaching the soap. Hotch stood in the room holding a first aid kit waiting for both agents to come back out. Five minutes later they come back he then has Morgan sit on the bed. He hands the kit to Rossi who then bands his hand up before getting ready to leave the room.

THE GIRLS ROOM

Garcia pulled Emily onto the bed until she heard the young girl sob.

"I can't do this Pen, I hate that I can't control my emotions and actions. I HATE IT!" Emily cried harder burying her face into Garcia.

"Sweetie it's going to be hard, we will try and help you keep in control but you're going to have to work with us, remember you are not alone." Garcia hugged Emily hoping to give her the comfort she desperately needs.

"What do I have to do?" Emily asked once she could talk again

"Well first things first, don't worry so much about your actions, we understand. Secondly I want you to be able to come to any one of us, if you feel angry or depress, no shutting yourself off, and finale do not and I repeat do not think of running away or harming yourself in any way what so ever. We want to help and we will but if you do any of that we can't, okay." Garcia pulled back a little to see Emily's face "can you do that?"

Emily nodded "Yeah I think I can, I will try my hardest." She then looked up at Garcia "but it's really hard to control, I hate feeling helpless and weak." Emily hated to cry but she couldn't help it.

"It's okay princess, well catch him and the boys will make him cure you guys." Garcia then lifted Emily's face to look her in the eyes "Never ever say you are weak you're one of the strongest people I know and I'm proud to call you my friend." Garcia kissed her on the forehead before lying in bed and cuddle for a while before Emily fell asleep. Garcia covers her and went to join the others.

Meanwhile in the living room, Reid sat on the couch with JJ in his arms rocking her. It was slightly awkward for Reid. Since JJ was the one to always care for him.

"JJ, why are you crying?" Reid asked when he heard her whimper

"Because they kept scawing me and then they yelled I hate it!" she exclaimed "I don't want to cwy, it's tupid but I can't stop." Reid notice that her speech was different more of a three year old then that of JJ's. That's not good.

JJ sobbed even harder, gasping for air when she suddenly felt wet pooling between her legs, which then trespassed onto Reid. He quickly jumped up and ran into the bathroom, he stood JJ on the toilet before pulling her pants down, wrapped her in a towel before sitting her down on the toilet.

"Really JJ, you couldn't have told me?" Reid told her with a slight raise in his voice. He then regretted it when he saw her crying because of her accident. He took a deep breath calming himself.

"I'm sorry JJ, don't cry, I didn't mean to yell I was just surprised, it's not your fault. You are losing control of your body because of what the unsub did. So please, please stop crying." He begged

She slowly stopped cry looking up a Reid who looked like he was about to panic.

"Im sowey." She whispered

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Reid then straighten up "I'm going to get Garcia to come and shower you while I get cleaned up and when you come out it will be like it never happened." Reid told her as he left.

As he went to get Garcia he saw Hotch, Rossi and Morgan leaving the bedroom.

"Where's JJ I want to say sorry." Morgan asked looking curiously at Reid's wet shirt.

"Oh…um…she's on the toilet." He shivered when the breeze hit his shirt. "She spilled apple juice on her and me as well as on the couch, so I sat her there while I get Garcia and get cleaned up." Reid explained "Oh that reminds me can we get a cleaner to clean the couch as well." Reid asked before heading to Garcia's room.

"I'm on it." Hotch grabbed the hotels phone dialling the front desk "Yes this is Agent Hotchner in room 109-"

Reid made his way to the girl's room just as Garcia came out.

"Hey genius, what's up?" she asked keeping her voice down as to not disturbed Emily.

"Can you get some clothes, diaper, and shower JJ please she...Um…she had an accident and is currently waiting for you sitting on the toilet." Reid informed her "Oh and she doesn't want the others to know so I told them she spilled apple juice." He told her before walking towards the second bathroom.

"Ohh my poor cupcake, Penny's coming." She murmured as she turned back around to get the supplies she needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for waiting and reading I love you guys so here's the next chapter**

It was now 1pm and the team were on their way to grab some lunch. After the argument and JJ's accident Emily decided stayed in bed for a few hours to calm herself down. She had cried for a while but eventually she came out of the room and apologised to everyone. Derek helped to clean up the sofa and clean up all the paper work dotted around the room while JJ cleaned up her colouring things. After some debating with himself, Morgan also apologised to everyone and Hotch was proud of him, especially after he had told him he was feeling angry and went straight into the bedroom to calm down. When he came back out he was a lot calmer and got on with helping the team as best as he could. JJ had been showered and changed and had talked with Garcia about how she didn't even feel like she needed the toilet, so the ultimate decision was diapers until she relearnt to use the toilet. She was very embarrassed about the whole situation so she stayed with Garcia until Emily came out and lay on the floor colouring and talking to Emily.

They all sat down in the restaurant and pulled out a menu, nobody bothering to point out how JJ immediately reached for the children's menu.

"I want cheese!" JJ exclaimed.

"You can't have just cheese JJ, how about Macaroni and Cheese?" Hotch suggested.

JJ nodded excitedly and when she realised what she was doing she stopped, blushing. She hid herself behind the menu in embarrassment, mumbling to herself, but nobody said anything and carried on looking through their own menus.

"Can I have sausage, beans and fries?" Emily asked.

"Guys, you don't have to ask us what you want as long as it's sensible and not just cheese" Garcia said pointing at JJ about the cheese. She just grinned and shrugged, looking back to the menu.

"Okay well I'll have the Ghetto Burger with two hash browns, fries, waffles and beans then" Morgan said off the top off his head with a smirk on his face. Each of the team members looked at each other and chuckled at Morgan. It was nice to know somethings hadn't changed. Yet anyway.

After eating and paying the bill, they all headed back to their hotel room. They all sat around the table talking about Taylor. JJ, Garcia and Emily were sat on one side of the table while Hotch, Morgan and Reid were sat on the other and Rossi was sat at the head of the table on the side of Emily and Reid.

"So, Taylor has no family he is close to so that narrows down a number of people who could possibly help him. Though, he never mentioned any allies of his so we need to focus on friends he may have" Hotch said.

"But how did he get those syringes into the interrogation room? If we are looking into a partner here, I would start looking on someone on the inside" Rossi stated knowingly.

"Yeah, because the police department said they checked him before we went in to talk to him" Emily inputted.

"So he must have an accomplice on the inside. It could be anyone though, a janitor, intern, officer, anything. Garcia can you look through his past and see if there is any connection to anyone who was in the station that day? Rossi and Reid I want you to take a list of people that work in the station and see if any of them fit into Taylor's life, whether they were in the station or not, then we can cross the list and go from there. I'll take a handful to go through as well" Hotch demanded around the group. After various nods he picked up files and began to dig into peoples lives.

Emily moved closer to Garcia to see what she was doing to see if she can help and she was occasionally asking her to check thing, but at her age, her attention spam wasn't great so she kept changing activities.

Morgan was stuck between Hotch and Reid and was really bored so he watched intently what they were doing.

"You didn't give me a job." Morgan said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh sorry buddy, what do you want to do?" Hotch asked looking at him, ignoring the glare Morgan give him for calling him 'buddy'.

"I just want to help you." Morgan told him now looking at the files.

"Could you... could you… well…" He looked away embarrassed, Hotch noticing how hard this must be for him.

"What is it?" He asked putting his pen down.

"Could you read them out loud so I can help?" He asked shamefully. Hotch smiled sadly and nodded.

"Sure kid." Hotch said picking up a file and putting it between the two of them so they could work together.

JJ was budging her way closer and closer to Garcia until she noticed what she was doing and invited her onto her lap.

"JJ, why don't you come and sit on my knee?" Garcia suggested.

"Okay" JJ said happily as she crawled onto her lap.

Garcia began typing again when JJ spoke.

"Garcia, I wanna help."

"What do you wanna do then?"

"Can I type on the laptop? Pretty please…" She said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Fine but…." JJ squealed loudly cutting Garcia off mid-sentence and began typing random things on the laptop.

"This is so much fun!" JJ exclaimed loudly, catching everybody's attention.

"No, JJ don't do that…" Garcia said calmly trying to pull JJ's arms off the laptop.

"No, slow down…" She exclaimed as Garcia was trying to pull back JJ's arms which were slamming the keys on the laptop.

"Don't press that… button." Garcia sat and sighed, looking at the blank screen. Everything she had searched and saved in the past few hours was gone. Maybe letting JJ help with the laptop wasn't such a good idea after all.

JJ saw the blank screen and frowned.

What's happened? I was having fun she thought to herself.

Everyone watched as the pair suddenly stopped and sat confused before finally Rossi spoke.

"What's happened Garcia?"

"Everything I've search and saved these past few hours is gone. She pressed the wrong button" She explained in a calmed manor, though her eyes betrayed the way she was acting. She looked like she was going to explode.

"JJ, why did you do that?" Morgan asked annoyed.

"I didn't mean to, I was only helping!" JJ said, realising what she had done.

"But you did and now Garcia has to start her search again" He said in an accusing tone.

"Morgan she didn't mean to now leave it alone" Emily said protecting her friend, knowing she never did it purposely.

"Will everyone please stop, we don't need this okay. Morgan, it was an accident" Hotch butted in, seeing another argument starting.

"Yeah but Morgan was being mean to JJ" Emily stated, glaring at Morgan.

"Yeah because she was being stupid!" Morgan shouted, regretting it when he saw JJ's eye water slightly.

"You're the one being stupid!" Emily shouted back, taking Morgan by surprise.

"Stop it both of you!" Rossi shouted earning glares from everyone in the room, mainly because he made JJ jump.

"Morgan this wasn't anyone's fault, it was an accident now stop accusing people of things. Emily there was no need for you to get involved, we could have handled it just as well without you shouting back. JJ do not touch the laptop okay, I know that you wanted to help but we've lost everything now, so just, be gentle" Rossi finished carefully. He took one look around the table and saw everyone staring at him.

"Alright then, let's get back to work then" Hotch said slowly, everyone not bothering to speak as they settled back down again.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you again for reading and reviewing. So me and GottaLoveCM are talking about the next part of this story so it will be trial and error tonight and then if we have a chapter good enough it will be up tomorrow. So yeah, I hope you like what we will do.**

 **Oh a guest reviewer got abit confused whether Emily was an adult or a child I will confirm she is a child I've had a read through and I'm not sure where it was maybe you misread something or I have missed the bit in which she sounds like an adult so I apologise for that.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter it was part of the other chapter but we found we needed to split it and this was the best part to do so. So it's a bit shorter than the others.**

 **Tell me what you think... Oh I am looking for constructive criticism so if you have any give it me please :)**

After about 10 minutes of silent working JJ started squirming on Garcia's lap.

"Hotch can you take JJ for a minute and change her" Garcia said with a raised eyebrow, motioning to the squirming blonde child.

"Of course. Morgan help Reid with his work for a while" He picked JJ up and carried her to the bathroom across the room.

"Garcia, are you okay?" Emily asked the anxious.

"Yeah, I've been trying to recover the work and I'm praying that this works" They both waited in silence as she pressed the button, Garcia jumping up when all the windows on the computer popped back up.

"Hallelujah!" Garcia screeched happily, everyone jumping.

"Okay Garcia calm yourself" Rossi said without looking up from his stack of files, though he had a slight smirk on his face.

5 minutes hadn't even passed before Emily sighed loudly, kicking her legs in boredom.

"I'm gonna go check on JJ because I. Am. Very. Bored" Emily said making sure to drag out the last few words annoyingly before climbing off the couch and walking towards the bathroom. Reid had noticed Morgan hadn't even attempted to open the file he had and frowned.

"Come on Morgan, I thought you wanted to help us? Do you still need me to read for you?" Reid asked motioning to file on his knee.

"No, I just feel stupid now because I argued. But it wasn't my fault JJ was being stupid" Morgan said mumbling the last part, only Reid being able to hear what he had said.

"Morgan it isn't your fault you argued. Your inner kid is coming out and the only person to blame right now is Taylor. But sitting here sulking and beating yourself up is getting you nowhere. We need to find where Taylor is and his accomplice and get a cure for you three, okay?" Reid said looking Morgan in the eyes.

"Fine, but I still feel stupid" He mumbled, opening a file to start reading with Reid.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Hotch was trying to change JJ but she wouldn't keep still. He had the wipes and fresh diaper ready but needed JJ to actually start the job.

"Come on JJ help me out here"

"No, it's embarr'ssin'" She said looking at the floor sadly. Hotch was starting to notice how her voice differed depending on the situation, changing from sophisticated and mature to the voice of a child barley learning her ABC's.

"JJ stop being silly okay, I know this might be embarrassing but there is no avoiding it. The quicker we get it done the less awkward it will be. How about if you let me do this we can steal a lollipop or chocolate from Rossi's secret stash for you to have? Sound good?" He suggested to the young girl, watching with a smirk as her face lit up at the mention of food. Same old JJ He thought with a smile.

"Really? You pwomise?" She asked happily, talking a small step towards him hopefully.

"I promise, but we have to keep this a secret okay? No telling Rossi" He said, sighing happily when she ran up to him, arms raised.

"Kay, big secwet" She said as he picked her up, lying her on a towel over the bathroom side.

After Hotch had cleaned JJ up he snuck away to get a chocolate bar out of Rossi's stash in his suitcase and came back in, handing it to JJ. She frowned and stared at it.

"You know, you said a lollipop. I would have preferred a lollipop" She said taking the chocolate with a disappointed look.

"Yes JJ I know I said that but I also said 'or chocolate' and the only lollipop in Rossi's stash is way too hard for you to have" Hotch said slowly, JJ raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a growned woman you know" She mumbled, taking a bite out of the chocolate bar. He just sighed and sat down on the edge of the bath tub, running his hand over his head. After a few awkward minutes of silence between the two, Emily walked through the door and saw JJ sat on the side with a chocolate bar in her mouth and frowned.

"Hey, I want a chocolate bar" Emily said seriously, making Hotch laugh. He left to go and get it, leaving the two alone for a few seconds.

"You okay?" Emily asked, noticing JJ had tears welling her eyes. She shook her head slowly, finishing the chocolate and swallowing loudly.

"Why? What's up?" Emily asked concerned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mowgan" She said sadly, a tear falling down her cheek.

Hotch walked back in the room and handed Emily her lolly and looked at JJ who was still softly crying. Hotch walked over to JJ and took the now empty chocolate wrapper from the girls hand and washed the melted chocolate off her hands and face.

"Morgan's a poo face and he shouldn't have shouted" Emily told the young girl making her giggle.

"Yeah, he is a poo face" She agreed with a smile.

"Now girls, we don't call people poo face's" Hotch said sternly, making them both nod though they giggled to each other when he turned around.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi, guys thank you for waiting. My hayfever got bad and my eyes were swollen shut so that was fun but I can see I can write and I can post :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

A new day arose for the agents. All the kids were still asleep by 8 am so Garcia, Rossi, Reid and Hotch decided they would get breakfast and just wait for them to wake in their own time. Who knew, maybe the team would get more work done before they woke up.

"Who knew kids could be so tiring?" Garcia said as she sipped her coffee.

"I know, I thought just having Jack was tiring but now compared to these he is easy," Hotch said.

"Yeah, well when someone gives a lactose intolerant child chocolate they are a lot more tiring," Garcia said matter of factly.

"Sorry, what did she do?" Hotch asked.

"Well, Emily woke up with an upset stomach and cried for a while so she crawled into my bed, which then woke JJ up so she decided to climb in my bed. It seems JJ might be coming down with something because she had a temperature last night," Garcia said as she took a long drink from her coffee.

"Sorry, Garcia," Hotch said as he looked to Reid, still half asleep, and Rossi, who was reading a book and sipping his own coffee.

"You're going to need to keep JJ away from everyone if she's ill, she will spread the germs to everyone and then we will all get ill" Reid said, perking up when he remembered a statistic. "You know that 99 percent of-"

"Woah, woah, woah genius slow down it's 8 am, no facts until at least 11," Garcia interrupted. They all sat and talked about Taylor and what they already knew, they went on for so long they didn't notice that JJ had come into the room. She had her eyes half open, her hair which was neatly in a plait last night was now undone and frizzy, she had snot dripping from her nose and a teddy bear held closely to her. Hotch walked from his place up to the table to pick her up, wiping her nose clean off any snot. She rested her head on his chest after mumbling something to him.

"She's definitely coming down with something, she's burning up," Hotch stated.

"This is going to get so much better," Rossi grumbled sarcastically behind his book.

JJ was laying on the sofa with the TV on Dora the Explorer; she was slowly falling asleep after being given Tylenol. Emily was sat at the end of the sofa with headphones on surfing through the different shows available on Netflix. She was feeling better than she had last night, but now she had a slight runny nose. Derek, who was also coming down with a runny nose, was laying on the floor with toy cars and soldiers spread around him as he bashed them together, playing calmly for once.

"So, Taylor has an accomplice somewhere inside the station and right now we have a few suspects which we need to narrow down. Reid, Rossi, I want you to go and interview them and ask them questions get to know them. Ask about the day Taylor turned the others into children okay? Garcia, I need you to run wider background checks on these people," Hotch said as he put a stack of files in front of her, "We need family, friends, past jobs anything you can find that can connect them to Taylor. I'll be creating profiles off what you give me. I'll link what I can from Garcia's information and help her from here," He finished, standing up to collect his bag.

Rossi and Reid left, expecting not to be back until at least 3 pm. So Garcia and Hotch had 5 hours of work and childcare. They could handle this, they would all just relax and sleep all day. It turns out the day wasn't quite like that. JJ had gotten worse, her temperature rising to 102 degrees. She was being sick, she had the chills and stomach pains, so Hotch had sat beside her rubbing her stomach while he worked, soothing her aching muscles and making her feel batter after a day unable to keep any food down.

Emily and Derek hadn't got as bad, but they had a temperature of 100, a runny nose, a cough and had been sick a few times. Maybe they could fight this better because they were older, who knew but if this got any worse it might warrant a trip to the hospital.

Rossi and Reid walked through the door by 4 pm, looking tired after all the interviews they had just conducted. As they looked at all their colleagues, they saw that the whole team looked exhausted from working and looking after three sick children. Everyone had been given updates through text so they knew to expect three children throwing up everywhere, but to see their colleagues like this stuck them with how ill they actually were.

"So, no better?" Rossi asked.

"No worse," Hotch confirmed.

As the other sat around the table, Hotch turned to see all the kids sprawled out on the sofa beds sleeping. He gently pulled his hand away from JJ's stomach and joined the others up to the table.

"Did you find anything useful?" Hotch asked.

"Well, we've managed to narrow it down to three people. We have Sam Cook, Wilson Harris, and Chris Bird," Reid told them handing them the files.

They each looked through the files, discussing ideas and bouncing them off each other to each arrive at dead ends. It was one of them, but they couldn't figure out whom. They all turned around when they heard someone retching, it was JJ again and this time it had gone all over the sofa.

"Okay that's it, I'm taking them to the hospital. They are ill and this has come on too quick, especially for JJ. Her little body won't be able to handle this," Garcia panicked.

"Garcia, calm down okay? We will take them. If you want to get JJ cleaned up and ready while we sort out the other two we can get their quickly," Hotch told her.

Garcia rushed round and got JJ cleaned and ready within ten minutes and once she had finished she saw everyone ready to go.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you guys for the get well wishes. I am now better. During the time I was Ill i have started writing another 2 stories which I am going to try and find beta readers for so if anyone can do it or wants to do it PM me. They are both JJ centric because she is my favourite character. :)**

 **Thank you for waiting and here is a chapter which is much longer than the others I have posted.**

 **Tell me what you think :)**

In the car on the way to the hospital, everyone sat in silence before a gasp sounded from the back of the car, everyone turned to see Garcia in a panicked state, JJ shaking and convulsing at her side.

"Why is this happening?" Garcia shrieked, waving her hands in panic as Reid came to aid from the seat behind.

"Garcia, a febrile seizure is common in children her age especially with a temperature as high as she has. You know 1 in 20 children who have had a febrile seizure develop epilepsy later in life and 1 in 100-"

"Reid not now" Rossi snapped, leaning over from the front to feel her forehead. She was burning up, badly.

Upon arriving at the hospital they all rushed to the reception and told the nurse that Dr Fehr knew their case and would be able to help, not giving her a chance to speak before showing her their badges and screaming that is was urgent. In their luck, he was working the last shift tonight and was already in the hospital. He rushed to the emergency room where he took Hotch and JJ into a trauma department to give her a check-up and find out what was wrong.

The others were escorted to the family waiting room by the trauma department and all sat around the small coffee table, the silence eating away at them. Emily and Derek sat together occupied on their phones while Garcia was sat on a chair with her head in her hands thinking of what had happened, trying to calming herself the best she could. Reid was sat calmly in his chair on his phone doing some research on the children's symptoms and seizures and Rossi stood against a wall, looking down at his colleagues, praying everything would be okay.

About 2 hours later Hotch came out, looking even more exhausted than he did back at the hotel.

"Is she okay?" Garcia asked, everyone putting their attention on their boss.

"Reid was right, she had a febrile seizure. Her temperature rose to 105. Erm… She is unconscious right now, Dr Fehr said she might not wake for a couple of hours because the seizure has physically affected her body, because of her young age. She's on an IV currently and Dr Fehr is drawing blood at the moment to run some tests. They are working on getting her temperature down right now because that is their main concern. You're all allowed to go and see her as long as you are all quiet and stay out the way if the nurses are still in there" Hotch explained to them, staying silent while the information sunk in.

"Well what are we waiting for, taking me to my best friend" Emily said, standing up and pointing up at Hotch, making everyone laugh slightly. Penelope took her hand and followed everyone out the room, the pair of them sending a reassuring look to the other, mentally telling each other it would be alright.

They walked through the door and saw JJ lying on the bed, wires sticking out in every direction. She looked even smaller than usual (well, 4 year old usual). She lay with a thin sheet over her, keeping her concealed for her privacy but not too much do to her body temperature. They could all see the sweat dripping from her face, proving how high her temperature must be.

"Are we going to get ill like JJ?" Derek asked after a few minutes of silence, everyone looking at him as he sat holding JJ's small hand, Emily holding the other.

"I don't know buddy" Hotch answered honestly, running his hand over his face with a sigh. Dr Fehr entered the room, everyone looking expectantly towards him.

"So the nurse has taken some of JJ's blood to get tested for anything unusual and/or any illnesses. This looks like it could be influenza or the flu as you would know it by, but because of the fact she has had a drug put through her body to turn her into a child, this could complicate things further. I'm looking into it and I'll have the results in a few hours" Dr Fehr said to everyone, waiting for the questions to come. When everyone stayed silent, he backed out and let them wallow over the information while he got back, working on getting them information.

A few more hours went by the time they knew it, it was already 8.30pm. Emily and Derek had vacated to a couch in the corner of the room, now slumped against each other sleeping. Hotch, Rossi and Reid were all stood against the wall opposite JJ's bed watching her and talking about anything in general to distract themselves. Garcia had sat at JJ's bed side, mumbling things to her in hope she would wake up. She was still sound asleep.

"Guys look she's waking up." Garcia said, getting everyone's attention, waking Emily and Derek up.

They all turned and looked at JJ whose eyes were fluttering open, waiting for her to say something.

"Mama?" JJ said a bit confused, looking around the room.

"JJ, your moms not here sweetie" Garcia said hold the girls hand tightly. "Are you okay princess?"

"Hurts." She said before she burst out crying, worrying everyone.

They all looked to her sympathetically. This must be so difficult for her to understand and all she knows is that she's in pain. Dr Fehr walked in to find JJ crying, Garcia trying to sooth her, using a damp cloth to cool her down. Everyone turned to him in hope of good news, though it never come.

"I have the results and I'm afraid it's much worse than the average flu. A complication of the drug that she and the others were giving has occurred and due to her young age, JJ's symptoms have kicked in much sooner and are more heightened. I'm going to admit the other 2 in also so we can keep a close eye on them and hopefully slow down or even stop them getting as ill as JJ is" Dr Fehr stated, watching as the hope drained out of them.

"Wait so what about JJ? Is she going to get better?" Rossi asked, speaking everyone's worries.

"I'm afraid unless we get the cure and can get her back to her normal age, there will be nothing we can do for her. Her temperature is going to continue to rise and when it hits 107 degrees brain damage will kick in and it will more than likely to be permanent, even if she gets the cure after this stage. We can keep cooling her down and pumping her with IV fluids to keep her temperature down and keep her hydrated but it won't stop the rise in her temperature, it may just delay it, depending on how she is these next few days. There is also a chance of her having more febrile seizures. It's not good and with how quick you said this progressed on her we need to get started on Emily and Derek to keep them away from this for as long as possible. Their older ages may help with this as they can handle medication and treatment a lot better than JJ's small body can"

Everyone went silent. This was not good, it was not good at all.

"So you're basically saying JJ has maybe 5 or 6 days left if we can't find the cure to this?" Garcia said trembling, squeezing JJ's hand tighter, afraid she'll slip away if she lets go.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. If you'll excuse me, I need to set up the room next door for Emily and Derek. I'll be back shortly"

Dr Fehr set Derek and Emily up in the room next door. They had been hooked up to an IV which would keep them hydrated and run cool liquids through their systems to lower their temperature as much as possible, though so far they hadn't gotten past 100 which was a good sign. Garcia sent Rossi to buy some fans to set up in Derek and Emily's room and on in JJ's room and also to nip back to the hotel to get her laptop and anything else they might need for their stay at the hospital. Garcia, who was sat at JJ's bed side with her laptop, had done some digging into the past of Taylor again and cross referencing his name with the other three suspects. She was going into each of their back grounds slowing crossing things off her list bit by bit getting closer to finding who the accomplice was and hopefully this would help find Taylor and the cure.

After Rossi got back with the things he barely had a chance to sit down with his coffee before Garcia had him, Hotch and Reid out again to possible places Taylor could be. They thought they best check in case he was there; every lead was their best lead right now. JJ's life was hanging on by a thread and it was up to them to save her, and hopefully before Emily and Derek become like JJ.

Derek and Emily were settled down in their room now, finally alone. It was just past midnight and they were still awake, going over the day's events in their heads.

"Derek."

"Yeah."

"I don't want to get poorly like JJ." Emily confessed, feeling guilty because her best friend was dying and she was still healthy as can be.

"I know. It looks scary." Derek told her, also feeling slightly guilty.

"Is it selfish for us to be scared, you know because JJ is dying" Emily asked, Derek sitting up so he could see her better.

"JJ is not dying. She is going to be okay, don't think like that"

"I don't want to lose my best friend Derek" She said tearfully, looking sadly over to him.

"I know Em, she means a lot to me too. I don't want to lose her either" They stayed silent for a moment before Emily looked back over to him.

"Can I get in your bed tonight? I don't wanna sleep alone" She whispered, Derek smiling through the darkness at her.

"Yeah, just be careful not the knock over your IV stand" He said with a smirk, moving over and pulling the cover back for her to join him.

Emily hopped of her bed and tugged on her IV stand, pulling it over to the other side of Derek's bed before climbing in next to him, him wrapping his small muscular arm around her protectively, the paid almost immediately falling asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile in JJ's room Garcia was getting closer and closer to finding out who Taylor's accomplice was. She began looking into foster families and that's how she found the link between two of the main suspects.

"Yes! I did it!" Garcia squealed quietly to herself, wiggling in her chair doing a little victory dance. She picked up her phone and quickly dialled Hotch's number.

"Hotchner" He answered, obviously not looking at the caller ID before doing so.

"Boss man it's Garcia. I found them, put me on speaker quick" She said rapidly, Hotch barely being able to keep up with her.

"Okay you're on speaker, go ahead"

"Okay so I did some digging and went into Taylor's past. I looked into his foster families and the one thing we didn't do was check if the other suspects had been in foster families as well, and that is exactly how I narrowed the list down to two suspects. Wilson Harris looks like the best bet. He grew up with Taylor in foster care. They got moved into the same house and stayed in contact after leaving care. I found out that the Smith foster family, the last family the two had been in, have cabins. They haven't been used in years and according to records are all empty. One of those cabins is in the sector you asked me to search" She explained to them, reading off her laptop screen down the phone, though trying to do it as quietly as possible knowing it was early in the morning and the last thing the hospital needs is a woman shouting down the halls.

"Great work Garcia! Send the address to my GPS" Hotch said, following the others back to his car.

"Gottcha boss man, now go bring back the cure and fix my babies!" Hanging up, she sent the address forward and sighed happily leaning back in her chair. Finally they would get the cure and help JJ, Emily and Derek get back to the way they were. While she was busy on the phone, she never noticed JJ start to stir in her bed next to her.

"Garcie" JJ said in a raspy voice, startling Garcia. She turned and smiled down at JJ.

"Hey there princess. What's up?" Garcia asked softly leaning forward to hold JJ's hand.

"Want Dewek an Em'ly" She said looking round the room sadly.

"Honey, they are poorly too. Shall I see if they can come in here?" She asked, seeing how upset the girl looked.

"Yeah" JJ replied. As eagerly as she could.

Garcia left to check on Derek and Emily who had managed to get in the room next door. She walked in and they were both snuggled up sleeping on the bed together. She couldn't stop herself from pulling out her phone and snapping a couple of pictures, smiling happily at the sleeping pair. She turned around and left the room to go back to JJ and saw her curled in a ball with her teddy bear held tightly to her chest. Garcia didn't know what she could do to make the young girl better but she knew she had to try anything to help her.

"What's up JJ?" The young girl just shrugged in response.

"So Derek and Emily are sleep so we can't wake them yet, and really you should be sleeping too. Do you want something to eat?" Garcia asked wondering if that was the cause for JJ waking up at such hours.

JJ didn't speak but she nodded quickly indicating she was definitely hungry. Garcia handed her a ready-made sandwich from a bag which JJ greedily began eating.

"Slow down munchkin. You'll-" Garcia was interrupted by JJ throwing up, the half-eaten sandwich being covered in bile from the girl's empty stomach. Garcia quickly called a nurse to come and help with the equipment while they cleaned her and settled her back into bed. After she was settled, Garcia excused herself the go the toilet and walked out the room with the nurse, taking one last look at JJ who seemed to be falling asleep again before rushing to the closets toilet, not knowing that in those short minutes she was gone, JJ had another seizure and had fallen out of bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Hotch, Rossi and Reid were getting closer to the cabin, becoming more aware of the situation as they did. They were almost there, they were so close. They arrived outside the cabin and immediately Hotch started giving out orders.

"Okay Rossi, go around back with two officers and work your way in. Reid and I will go through the front with another officer. Nothing can be destroyed or broken as it might be key to the cure and no matter what, keep the two suspects alive. We need them" Everyone nodded and went off to their desired positions, ready to raid the cabin on Hotch's radio call.

"On three we go. Ready? One, two, three!" Everyone stormed in from their positions, startling the two men who stood in the centre of the living room of the cabin. Three men stood before them, guns pointed with fire in their eyes. Another three behind them, the space shrinking in the small cabin. They were screwed and they knew it, but why go out without a little drama? What was the fun in that?

"Hands where I can see them" Hotch shouted seeing Taylor had his hands in his pocket.

"Oh of course. Come on Harris do what the man said" He nudged his partner with a smirk, the pair raising their hands over their heads. Everyone immediately eyed the large vial in Taylor's hand, which everyone immediately knew was the cure. What else could it be?

"Taylor, you don't want to do this. Give me the cure and we will tell the court you both cooperated. It will lessen your sentence" Hotch explained, taking a cautioning step towards the two men, though they only laughed in response.

"Lessen our sentence? We assaulted 3 FBI agents? We aren't stupid you know. Why go out without a bang ey? I mean where's the fun in that?" Harris laughed, eyeing the agents carefully.

"Harris, come on don't be stupid. We can work something out you know that. It doesn't matter whether they are FBI agents or not, if we tell them you cooperated that with play a big part in your sentencing" Hotch said carefully taking another step closer.

"How about this? You let us go and I won't smash the vial" Taylor smirked with a raised eyebrow, manoeuvring the vial round in his hand playfully.

"We can't do that Taylor and you know it. Come on, hand over the vial. Now" Hotch said, slowly putting his gun away, holding out his hand. A couple of officers slowly made their way forward, Hotch feeling the sweat on his forehead as he saw the defensive look in Taylor's eyes. He held his hand higher, ready to smash it, halting the officers.

"Take one more step, and this goes alright? Got a feeling you don't want that do you? Your agents are sick aren't they? The blonde one first yeah, she is in a bad place isn't she? I know that if she doesn't get even a drop of this before tonight she is dead. Your other two with help should handle the flu that is taking over their body, I mean they are the oldest kids that have come out of the mix, and their bodies should be fine. Blondie however, well she is on the verge of going isn't she?" He laughed, though Hotch could sense the nervousness in him. He was getting sloppy.

"Taylor come on. Cooperation will be nothing in court if our agent dies and you both know that. Do you know what security guards in prisons do to men who kill cops and feds? Skip meals, you don't get your special treatment, won't be able to leave your cell. Do you really want that? The court won't even grant you the death penalty, they will make you suffer all those years in prison till finally the loss of food slowly kills you. The respect from cell mates will be nothing to the torture you guys will get. Is it really worth it?" Rossi started, the men looking to him shocked. Was that true? Do guards do that to people? Harris looked expectantly to Taylor.

"Give it to them, for Christ sake just do it!" He shouted, but Taylor just laughed.

"I guess I'll test my fate" He lifted his arm up, the vile practically slipping out of his hands when 2 shots rang out, the vial slowly falling to the floor as a body dropped dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor's body hit the floor with a thud, Harris staring wide eyed as his partner fell. As the vial flew from his hand, Hotch, who was forever saving the day, dived forward grabbing it before it landed on the floor. He took a second to treasure the moment. They had it, they finally had it.

"Harris, is this the real cure?" Rossi asked, cuffing the man fiercely.

"Yeah, that's definitely the cure" He said defeated, knowing it was time to give up.

The officers took Harris out of the cabin to their car, taking him back to the station. The others searched the room, finding 5 others vials of the cure and placing them in an evidence back to take back hospital. They climbed into their SUV and started their way back to the hospital. Reid's phone rang and he answered putting it on speaker.

"Hey Garcia-"Garcia interrupted Reid before he could say anything else.

" _Reid you guys need to get back here now_ "

"Garcia we have the cure we will be back in about 20 minutes"

" _Just hurry okay?_ " She hung up before more questions could be asked, worrying the men. Hotch sped through the streets, desperate to get to the hospital in record time. They arrived and ran straight up the department where JJ, Emily and Derek were being kept. They all spotted Garcia standing outside JJ's room, her arms folded as she paced slightly.

"Garcia what happened?" Reid asked as they walked up to her.

"Emily and Derek's temperature has risen again and they are showing server flu symptoms and JJ had another seizure. I left her for 5 seconds literally to go the toilet and when I came back she was on the floor convulsing and Derek was helping Emily who was throwing up. Derek slipped on some vomit and has hit his head so he has a gash and when JJ fell out of bed she must have landed funny because she has broken her right arm. I feel so stupid I literally left for 5 seconds and everything turned upside down! This is all my fault"

"Garcia, calm down it's not your fault okay, the only people who are too blame are Taylor and Harris and they are sorted okay? Now Reid, go find Dr Fehr and give him the cure okay? They need this soon, JJ won't have long left"

"Dr Fehr is in the casting department with JJ Reid" Garcia told him. He nodded and left for the casting department, the bag with the cures in hand, Rossi following him.

"Garcia, you can come and sit with Emily and Derek with me. There is nothing we can do now until Reid and Dr Fehr have sorted the cure out."

Reid and Rossi found Dr Fehr wheeling JJ out of casting on her bed, JJ crying in her bed.

"Dr Fehr we have the cure!" Reid exclaimed, running up to the doctor. Rossi took JJ's hand, trying to sooth the girl. He felt how hot she was, sighing as his hand touched her scolding forehead.

"You're sure it's the real thing?" He asked, inspecting the bag in Reid's hand.

"Positive.

"Nurse Jackie, take JJ back to her room with this agent. We will go and sort the cure out for the three patients" She nodded and wheeled JJ's bed back to her room with Rossi, Rossi collecting Hotch from Emily and Derek's room knowing he will be able to sooth her the best right now.

"Hot'h!" JJ exclaimed, seeing him walk into the room. Seeing him immediately soothed her, she knew everything would be okay as long as he was there. That's how her brain had developed throughout the situation, every time Hotch was there it always seemed okay, so she had developed a bond with this thought.

"Hi JJ" He smiled, walking to her and taking her sweaty, small hand in his. It was going to be okay, she was going to be okay.

Dr Fehr and Reid entered Emily and Derek's room, seeing they were sitting up in their beds, Garcia playing with Emily's hair as they all sat talking.

"Is it ready?" Garcia asked hopefully, seeing Reid and the Doctor with two needles full with a dark pink liquid.

"Ready as it will ever be" Dr Fehr said, walking to Emily while Reid walked to Derek. Everyone sat in anticipation as the pair counted from 3, on 1 injecting the two kid agents with the cure. The world stopped in its orbit as everyone sat, looking around expectantly.

Nothing happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Garcia felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked between her two best friends. Suddenly, their pulses started to rise and they started to convulse. The three adults when the run to their aid when the convulsions abruptly stopped. They started to grow.

"Oh my God they are growing!" Garcia said in awe, the three staring in shock as the kids grew through many phases in their life, teenagers, young adult when suddenly they stopped. They were normal again.

"Ughhh" Derek groaned, sitting up confused, rubbing his head. He looked down to himself, turning a bright red as he saw himself sitting in a hospital room with a random man, Reid Garcia, completely butt naked. Emily sat up, looking around, turning the same shade as Derek as she assessed the situation. She too, was butt naked in front of her best friend, Reid and a man she didn't know.

"What the hell happened?" She shrieked, scrambling under the sheets of her extremely small bed.

"And why are we in baby cot beds?" Derek complained, tucking his legs in as he copied Emily's actions.

"What happened? Don't you guys remember? You got turned into kids and now you are okay and adults again!" Garcia squealed happily.

"Kids? Oh come on Pen we aren't stupid that's impossible" Emily laughed, though she had a feeling Garcia wasn't joking.

"No I'm not joking! It's been horrible! We have had to look after two very hormonal 7 year olds, which by the way, I should praise your parents for having to put up with you guys at that age in real life because I certainly would have sent you away, and a very tearful and confused f-"Penelope froze, turning to the two doctors.

"JJ!" Reid and Dr Fehr ran out the room, Penelope following as they saw Hotch comforting a very distressed JJ. Emily and Derek ran after them, wrapped in their bed sheets, both stopping dead in the doorway.

"Oh God, JJ" The said together, Hotch standing in awe staring at the pair.

"You're normal?" He said, a small smile gracing his lips, realisation hitting him as he saw his two agents back to normal.

"Okay Hotch I need to you hold JJ down while I inject her okay?" Reid asked, walking to JJ with another needle, seeing her eye widen in panic.

"Okay, JJ come on it's okay. This is going to make you better okay?" He held her still, feeling guilty as she cried under his hold.

"One small pinch okay JJ?" Reid said slowly, injecting her with the cure and pulling back with Hotch, everyone pausing as they watch the distressed 4 year old squirm. In a matter of seconds, her pulse was rocketing and she began to grow into a small child, then a teenage, a small adult, then as if like magic. She was back to normal, and like the other two, butt naked.

"Ouch." JJ said in a raspy voice, sitting up, wincing s a shooting pain went through her arm. She squealed, noticing everyone was staring at her and she was completely naked. Covering herself up with the small covers, she looked wide eyed at everyone.

"Hi, JJ how are you feeling?" Hotch asked looking at his colleague, seeing she was panting and looked to be in pain. The cast that had been covering her right arm had shattered during the process as her arm had grew with the rest of her body.

"I- erm- my right arms hurts. I'm kinda out of breath as well" She said, trying to control her breathing but finding it hard to regulate it, feeling like she was young again when she suffered heavily with her asthma.

"What happened?" She asked confused when everyone just looked around in awe, not knowing what to make of the situation. Everyone went on to explain properly to her, as well as Derek and Emily who had only gotten the short version.

"Now, you are all going to have to stay in for a few days while we asses you. We will need to assess your flu like symptoms you all suffered with and make sure that nothing was carried on in your transition. Also JJ, I am going to need to treat you with more care as we need to control your asthma as it seems that due to having it back in your system, it's hard to determine how it is going to ask as you are now an adult again. We will check you out of the children's department and back down a level and make sure you are all in the same room and I will send Nurse Jackie to get you some robes to your size-"He turned to the other agents in the room.

"As for all of you, I suggest you all leave for a few hours. Doctor's orders" Nobody, not even Hotch, hesitated as they all slugged out of the room, heading to the hotel for a well-deserved sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Second to last chapter guys! I'm so glad it's nearly over phew!**

 **Okay so the butt naked thing... So what happened was they were dressed in clothes and then as they grew they obviously out grew them so the clothes ripped or whatever and came off the as they grew, they were under blankets/sheets but as they grew to adult size they were small but still big enough to cover the important parts obviously I didn't write it clear enough so sorry about that.**

 **Also, I will be writing another story but Guest Reviews will probably be turned off so if any guests want to review I suggest getting an account, plus it's much better having an account you can favourite/follow stories and authors and you can get an email when a new chapter which is what I originally did. :)**

 **Thanks for reading everyone :)**

JJ, Derek and Emily were moved to their new room on the lower level, all being able to be together now. They had been given robes to put on and were sitting ready for examination. Emily kept casting glances at JJ every few minutes, her breathing heavy, worrying her slightly. She knew that with the asthma being in JJ's system was the reason her breathing was off but whether it was bothering JJ or not she couldn't tell. The blonde looked very concentrated, trying to control her breathing the best she could.

"You okay JJ?" Emily asked, catching Derek's attention who had been on his phone. JJ just nodded, going back to staring at the wall. Derek tapped Emily's arm, getting her attention.

"Just leave her for now" He mouthed to her, Emily nodding to them. After a few more minutes, Dr Fehr returned to the room, ready to run some tests.

"Okay so I'm going to take a blood sample from all of you and check to see if everything is okay. JJ, we are going to need to look at your arm again so a nurse will be coming to get you in a few minutes. It will need another x-ray and if it is still broke we will cast it again, otherwise you may just need a sling on it for a few weeks. We are also going to look into your asthma and see how long these symptoms are going to last. How you holding up with it so far?" He asked while taking Derek's blood, storing it in a test tube and placing it on the trolley he had brought in.

"Chest is a bit tight but I'm managing" She said honestly, her voice noticeably raspy.

"I'll notify the nurse and she can give you something to help your breathing" After taking JJ and Emily's blood, he left the room to test the blood. Nurse Jackie came into the room, walking up to JJ.

"Okay Jennifer, I'm going to take you to the x-ray department and from there we will see what will help your arm best. Also, I'm going to hook you up to an oxygen machine, so if you feel in need for some extra help you just take a few breathes using the mask okay?" JJ nodded, waving to Emily and Derek as her bed was wheeled out of the room to the x-ray department.

"You think she'll be okay? I mean we never had stuff like that when we were young she kinda has the shorter end of the straw in this case doesn't she?" Emily said to Derek, him nodding in return.

"Let's wait for the test results to come back and if JJ's asthma symptoms seem to get worse the doctor should know what to do" JJ returned 40minutes later, her arm in a sling.

"So is it still broken?" Emily asked as her bed was put back into place. She shook her head, motioning to the sling.

"It seems to have grew normally considering it was broke but it's still out of place slightly so the sling is going to help set it. I can take it off in 2/3 weeks and it should be good by then but we will see." She explained as the nurse left the room.

"Well that's good, how's your breathing?" Derek asked, seeing the blonde was still very out of breath.

"I don't know, not great" She admitted, though she didn't bother to expand. Emily went to ask her more when the team walked in, looking slightly more refreshed than earlier.

"Guys you haven't even been gone 3 hours" Derek laughed, seeing how eager they were to see the three.

"Well 2 hours is enough I would think" Penelope said, immediately planting herself next to Derek. Everyone scattered themselves around the three hospital beds, Reid sitting by Emily, Hotch by JJ and Rossi in the middle of JJ and Emily's beds. They all sat talking for a bit, catching up on the past few hectic days.

"I can't believe you let me eat chocolate! What? Were you trying kill me?" Emily exaggerated looking to Hotch with a huge grin on her face.

"I forgot and then once you'd eaten it there was nothing I could do" Hotch admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks. It was entertaining for them to recall all the events with JJ, Emily and Derek considering they couldn't remember any of it. They all died down after a while, Penelope and Derek engrossed in a conversation, as where Rossi, Reid and Emily. JJ and Hotch however sat in silence, Hotch observing JJ. Her breathing was increasingly worse and every few minutes she would be using the gas mask. He knew that it wasn't normal. Shouldn't her breathing be getting better?

"JJ do you want me to get the nurse in to help with your breathing?" Everyone stopped, noticing how JJ was struggling. They became increasingly concerned when she nodded, taking them by surprise. JJ never accepted the offer for help, unless it was something really worrying for her. A few minutes later, Hotch returned with Nurse Jackie who went right to the blonde's side

"Hi JJ, I believe you're having trouble breathing?" The nurse asked looking over the blonde.

"Yes, she is" Hotch said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Wasn't it obvious that she was struggling? She was supposed to be a nurse.

"Okay well Dr Fehr is due back from the lab with your results soon so until then let's have a look at your chest shall we?" She pulled out her stethoscope and check her breathing from her chest and lower back, asking her to take deep breaths in and out every few seconds.

"Well it sounds very dry and heavy in there, but we can't know for certain what it is until Dr Fehr comes back with your test results" As if on cue, Dr Fehr walked in with a clipboard at his hip.

"I see you are all back again, good. We can get explain the test results with everyone here" The nurse explained JJ's breathing and the doctor nodded, ushering her out the room.

"JJ, I believe your asthma is back, for what we can see, it's taking onto an adult strain and, considering you haven't had trouble with it for so many years it's taking a toll on your body at this moment. We are prescribing you a blue and brown inhaler, the brown to be taken at morning and night and the blue for in the day if you are struggling with your breathing. Your body will soon get used to the asthma and hopefully it will die down again like it did when you were a teenager" JJ nodded, slightly upset that her asthma had returned but knew it was all a side effect to what had happened to her.

"Everything else came back as normal, no side effects to the cure at all and you will all be walking out here tomorrow" Emily and Derek smiled happily, glad to know everything would be okay, though JJ wasn't as impressed.

"Thank you doctor for everything you have done" Hotch shook the man's hand, knowing the situation as just as stressful on the young doctor as it had been on them all.

"Just doing my job agent. I will see you all tomorrow morning."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: And it's over! Thanks to all those who reviewed and everything I appreciate it. I want to thank aaronhotchnerlove and GottaLoveCM for being fantastic Beta Readers your help has been amazing :)**

 **Bye guys and see you at my next story.**

The next morning

"You guys ready to get out of here?" Rossi asked as he walked through the door, seeing they were changed and ready to leave.

"Why wouldn't we be? I get to go home to my own bed." Morgan said with a smile on his face, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Emily said, thought Rossi stopped them all with a smirk.

"There is one catch. Technically, you guys are still healing from the cure and all so, doctor's orders you have to leave in these" Penelope, Reid and Hotch walked in the room with three wheelchairs, the other three faces dropping in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me right?" Emily said as her jaw hit the floor, looking around the four profilers who had silly smirks plastered on their faces.

"Nope doctor's orders" Penelope giggled, though they were not impressed, not at all.

"Seriously I am not leaving this place in that. No chance. I mean maybe JJ can, she needs to take it easy right?" Derek protested, JJ glaring at him.

"Woah! No, I am not an invalid Derek" She shot back him, Derek immediately holding his hands in defence. She just growled at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dr Fehr who had stood back amused walked over to them.

"Well you have two choices. One, you get in the wheelchairs and leave the hospital right now. Or, you can refuse still and stay here for another three days so we can make sure you all have a clean bill of health" He said in a serious tone, though he stood with a smirk on his face.

All three looked at each other before jumping into the wheelchairs, no question about it. They were lead out the hospital, all saying farewell to Dr Fehr and drove straight to the airstrip.

They all sat on the jet with a bowl of popcorn between them, a coffee in hand. Suddenly, Emily's stomach took a sickening turn for the worst.

"Guys, I think I'm going to be sick" Emily slurred, her hand over her mouth before she stood up and raced for the toilet. After she was done expelling the contents of her stomach she came back out and sat down again, not looking pleased at all.

"JJ your asthma was just childhood right? You didn't have as an adult until after this child thing right?" Emily asked, scenarios running around her head.

"Yeah, it started getting better when I was about 10 or 11 and by the time I was 13 I didn't need my inhaler anymore, why?" She asked curiously, taking sip from her coffee.

"I think I might be lactose intolerant again" Emily moaned, looking sadly down at her very milky coffee.

"Aw no way! No milk in your coffee" Derek laughed in a teasing tone, Emily clearing at him.

"Man this isn't fair! I want my milky coffee. I want chocolate!" She whined, placing her head on the table.

"Wow, is the seven year old poking back out again Em?" JJ teased, Emily lifting her head up to glare at JJ.

"Oh, shut up you, you can't say Jack! You haven't let go of that teddy bear Pen bought you since you found it in your bag of 3 year old stuff!" Emily shot back with a smirk.

"Come on, the teddy is cute, leave him alone" Derek said defending the teddy bear.

"Yeah, leave Mr Snuggles out of this Missy!" JJ glared, hugging her brown teddy to her chest with a childish pout. The three argued backwards and forwards to each other, everyone watching from the back of the jet amused.

"You think they are going to be okay?" Penelope asked, laughing at how JJ and Derek defended the teddy bear, Emily fighting her own battles. Rossi nodded, smirking along with Hotch and Reid.

"Yeah of course they are, I mean look at them. The kids of the BAU"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys.**

 **I am currently writing a sequel to this story as well as 5 other stories and all are being betaed as we speak. Or type? I know it's been like donkey's since I posted this so I'm just letting you know if your interested in reading that you don't really have to have read the other story to get this one. There are a few parts where I might mention things from the other story but it wont be major.**

 **Anyway I thought I should let you know as I've had a couple of PM's about it.**

 **I've nearly finished writing the sequel, and I've had quiet a lot of it betaed. By my beta is currently super busy which I understand because well it's life. But I was wondering how would you like me to post it?**

 **I could start posting now by uploading one chapter a week.**

 **I could start posting in a couple of weeks time when hopefully more will be betaed and I can post once every week or 2 a week.**

 **Or you can wait until I've completely finished the story and it's been all but a couple of chapters betaed and I can post probably everyday or on a schedule which you pick.**

 **So go ahead an tell me which one you think I should do and I hope you all having fun where ever you are :)**

 **Kensi x**


End file.
